Aucune preuve
by Edden
Summary: Quand Snape s'initie à des pratiques qu'il juge immorales et qu'il s'est jusque là interdites.  OS Lemon


Hey =)

Y a-t-il besoin d'un Disclaimer ? J'ai choisi Snape comme j'aurai pu choisir n'importe quel personnage de n'importe quel bouquin/série. Mais je trouve que le rôle lui va assez bien, d'où mon -difficile- choix en sa faveur.

Petit OS qui n'était pas prévu au menu, mais qui m'est venu à l'esprit cet après-midi. Quoi de mieux pour se faire une idée que de retranscrire noir sur blanc ? Et voilà le résultat.

J'expérimente sur HP (quoi que c'est tellement hors contexte x) ) bien qu'une fic Sirius/Snape soit en cours d'écriture.

Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez ce court OS sans prétention dont l'écriture m'a pas mal amusée.

ENJOY & REVIEW

* * *

" Un homme a des besoins bien spécifiques.

Tous ou presque sont portés sur 'la chose' et je n'en connais aucun qui déroge à l'acte de la masturbation."

Avait un jour entendu Snape lors d'une étrange conférence tenue par une tante éloignée. Il avait d'ailleurs par la suite soupçonné ses parents d'ignorer de quoi il retournait lorsqu'ils l'avaient emmené dans cet endroit. Même s'il n'avait pas tout compris au contenu, un enfant n'avait pas vraiment sa place dans ce genre de milieu.

Evidement, quelques années plus tard, il avait lui même expérimenté cet acte sexuel qu'il n'avait alors pas bien saisi.

Etant d'un naturel pudique et un peu coincé, il y était allé d'un pas hésitant, mais les choses se font naturellement et sa main avait finalement trouvé son entrejambe, entreprenant alors des caresses de plus en plus poussées. Ainsi, bien que n'ayant jamais eu une relation suffisamment sérieuse pour passer à l'acte, il se satisfaisait tant bien que mal en plaisir solitaire. Les caresses et massages de son membre étaient devenus habituels, presque trop fades, et il se surprenait à se poser des questions sur la pénétration anale. Simple curiosité, se persuada-t-il. Cependant, il s'était à plusieurs reprises surpris à imaginer la chose.

Quelle sensation éprouvait-on à être "de l'autre côté" ? Est-ce que ça faisait mal ? Est-ce que ça faisait du bien ? Il n'avait personne à qui poser la question. La solution restante était donc d'expérimenter par lui-même...

Hors de question.

Jamais il ne pourrait s'abaisser à des actes aussi vils et dégradants. Se masturber était une chose - tout le monde le faisait !- mais se procurer du plaisir en s'enfonçant quelque chose dans le derrière était contre nature. Que les filles ou qui que ce soit le fassent s'ils le voulaient, lui il était un homme.

Il avait beau suivre scrupuleusement ce raisonnement, il n'en était pas moins que l'idée persistait, refusant catégoriquement de sortir de son cerveau étriqué. Et à chaque fois que le plaisir montait, il s'excitait à l'idée que ce désir inavouable se concrétise. Cependant, jamais il n'osait franchir le pas. La gêne et la peur d'être découvert dans une posture si compromettante le coupaient net dans ses fantasmes. Comment pourrait-t-il se regarder dans le miroir après ça ? Sa fierté en prendrait un coup.

Il gardait ça dans un coin de sa tête qu'il avait fini par boucler à double tours jusqu'au jour où, par inadvertance, il fut le témoin direct d'une scène d'amour passionnée entre deux garçons Serpentard. D'abord médusé et horrifié, il finit par épier les lents mouvements de rein que le plus âgé -un sixième année lui semblait-il - administrait à son cadet. Les râles de plaisir émis par ce dernier à chaque pénétration lui donnèrent des frissons. Son cœur s'accéléra et son entrejambe commença à prendre du volume.

Cette scène érotique fit s'effondrer la barrière mentale qu'il s'était obligé à maintenir jusqu'alors et il dut courir dans le dortoir désert pour assouvir son envie. Malheureusement, et comme il aurait du s'y attendre, une simple masturbation ne fut pas à la hauteur. Il partit à la recherche de n'importe quoi aurait pu lui servir d'objet sexuel, mais, dans un dortoir de garçons, il eut vite fait le tour de la pièce en vain.

En proie à une perte de contrôle de la situation, il chercha désespérément un objet capable de satisfaire ce soudain accès de désir. Jamais il ne se serait résolu à acquérir un godemichet ; quelle preuve aurait pu être plus accablante concernant ses soudains agissements que cet objet !

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il décampa plus vite que jamais.

Les cuisines.

Les elfes de maison lui fourniraient tout ce dont il avait besoin, mais surtout, ils ne demanderaient rien quant-à l'utilité qu'un élève aurait de carottes ou de concombres en plein milieu de l'après midi.

Le plus difficile fut d'accéder jusqu'à l'endroit. Jamais jusque là il n'avait eu besoin d'y faire un tour ; à vrai dire, l'idée qu'il y aille un jour lui aurait même paru ridicule. C'est par un bol monstre qu'il tomba nez-à-nez avec l'une des créatures qui sortait les poubelles dans un coin de la salle ; et il eut tôt fait sa demande que déjà de beaux légumes verts et orangés trônaient dans ses bras. Bien qu'il ne questionna pas, l'elfe avait un air suspicieux et se demandait très probablement quel coup foireux on pouvait bien faire avec des légumes.

Sans demander son reste, le Serpentard retourna là d'où il venait, non sans oublier de verrouiller et insonoriser le dortoir, savait-on jamais.

Se retrouvant face à son acquisition, il se sentit ridicule et le rouge lui monta aux joues. Jamais il ne se serait cru capable de faire une telle chose.

Par où commencer ?

Il déboucla sa ceinture avant de se débarrasser de son pantalon. Pour une première fois, inutile de s'encombrer inutilement. Il se saisit de chacune des trois carottes et du concombre. Les premières conviendraient mieux, au début. Hésitant, il en prit une de taille raisonnable et s'assit sur le lit, se demandant comment il allait s'y prendre par la suite.

Il s'allongea à plat ventre avant de relever l'arrière train et, la main tremblante et le cœur rapide, il plaça l'objet du plaisir à l'entrée de ses fesses. Dans une profonde inspiration, il fit pénétrer la tige dans son anus. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas très grosse, la pénétration à sec le fit grimacer. Il la retira délicatement avant d'humidifier avec sa salive et de réitérer sa tentative. Cette fois, la carotte glissa dans son antre sans trop de mal. Une fois au bout, il entreprit un mouvement de va-et-vient lent puis plus rapide. Ce n'était pas désagréable, loin de là. Alternant caresses de son pénis d'une main et pénétration de l'autre, il commença à avoir chaud et se sentit rapidement venir. Dieu que c'était bon ! Il jouit dans un cri étouffé avant de retirer la carotte.

L'expérience était plus concluante que ce qu'il avait espéré. Il ne voulait pas se satisfaire de si peu s'il avait l'occasion d'avoir plus. Il se saisit d'un calibre supérieur -le concombre.

Il regarda l'objet, d'une taille suffisante pour le faire hésiter une seconde. La sensation encore palpable d'une présence à l'intérieur de lui ne le retint pas longtemps et il commença à sucer le concombre, l'enduisant de sa salive avant de se remettre en position. D'un geste vif il fit pénétrer le légume. Il hurla de douleur.

Si la petite taille de la carotte lui avait évité d'avoir mal, celle beaucoup plus importante du concombre lui procurait une douleur lancinante. Il était trop étroit et le légume trop gros. Il agrippa l'oreiller d'une main avant de retirer l'objet de torture de l'autre. Il haletait.

Après une minute à rester pantelant, il décida de faire une nouvelle tentative, moins brusque.

Repousser les limites de la douleur et du plaisir.

Le concombre arriva tant bien que mal au fond sous les cris et grimaces du jeune Serpentard. Il le retira un peu plus rapidement avant de le réintroduire. Il avait mal. Il sentait la peau dure du jouet de fortune contre sa paroi molletonnée. Il se força quelques longues secondes à endurer cette danse dans son antre avant de commencer à se dérider. Petit à petit la douleur fut si naturelle qu'il fut comme anesthésié, et le plaisir vint enfin. Il accéléra le rythme et sentit la jouissance venir par vague. Cela n'avait rien de comparable. Comment avait-il pu éjaculer aussi vite auparavant alors que cela ne lui procurait pas un quart du bien qu'il ressentait à présent ?

Il transpirait et son corps se cambrait en suivant les mouvements de pénétration. Il ne tentait même plus d'étouffer ses cris et on l'aurait surement entendu de loin s'il n'avait pas pris ses précautions. Il était à présent à quatre pattes, une main le retenant faiblement sur le lit, l'autre s'activant à l'arrière pour son plaisir le plus total. Il maintint le plaisir jusqu'au bout et jouit en s'effondrant sur le matelas, le concombre encore farouchement coincé entre ses fesses.

Dieu que c'était bon. Il n'avait jamais connu d'orgasme tel et doutait même qu'un plaisir solitaire puisse le lui procurer.

Retirant l'objet avec précaution, il se laissa choir quelques minutes, le temps de récupérer. Cette présence entre ses fesses, à l'intérieur... Il en voulait encore. Le plaisir appelle le plaisir, et il ne pouvait plus s'en contenter.

Alors qu'il n'avait même pas retrouvé une respiration régulière, il se retourna, s'allongeant sur le dos et souleva ses jambes qu'il plia, se retrouvant les quatre fers en l'air. Il chercha à tâtons son objet de plaisir et le fixa, une fois de plus, à son extrémité. Anticipant la jouissance à venir, son pénis se redressa, en proie à une forte érection et Snape agrippa le concombre à deux mains, se retenant de ne pas l'enfoncer d'un geste brusque. Le légume pénétra la chair de nouveau. Se considérant comme rôdé, il sauta la phase des lents va et viens, préférant être vif et presque brutal. Cette nouvelle position lui permettait une autre approche, tout aussi délicieuse. Il ressentait encore davantage le mouvement du légume tout contre ses parois, le déformant de l'intérieur sous son râle de plaisir.

Dans les airs ses pieds battaient le rythme alors que ses mains le faisaient s'empaler sur le légume vert.

Son seul regret était de ne pas avoir succombé plus tôt à ce plaisir défendu.

Ne restait qu'à faire disparaître les preuves de sa culpabilité ; et quoi de plus facile que de faire disparaître un légume.

Les carottes étaient cuites.

* * *

Mon Dieu, parler de légumes là dedans me fait mourir de rire ; et l'écrire encore plus. Et le jeu de mot de la fin ; ahem.

En faisant abstraction de ça, je ne suis vraiment pas habituée à écrire des lemons. Je fais plus des fics longues et donc je me base plus sur l'histoire et les sentiments que sur les scènes de sexe.

J'espère donc que j'aurais été à la hauteur. Notez qu'il y a un semblant d'histoire avant le lemon...

J'espère que vous reviewrez si vous avez aimé (et même si ce n'est pas le cas ! ;) )

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
